Galidrael
Formerly a human and now is stricken as a demon of the shadows. Galidrael was once a prominent arcanist who relished in studying all manners of magic. However, his curiosity got the better of him as he began to explore the darker side of magic including blood magic, demonic summoning, and enchantment slavery. Galidrael pushed the limits of his mentor’s acceptance over his studies and eventually his mentor believed that Galidrael went crazy with power. His mentor killed him, but due to Galidrael’s experience with demons, he made a deal with ''Xezmon'' while lingering in the ''Fade''. Xezmon offered to materialize Galidrael back into the ''Material Plane'' in exchange that he would collect 10,000 souls for him. Galidrael obliged, however he was materialized as a shadow demon as Xezmon laughed at the trickery he performed. Infuriated by his new form, he quickly began to succumb to its power as he killed many people in nearby villages. Galidrael quickly became addicted to shedding innocent blood. Shortly after beginning his voyage of soul collecting, a small band of demon hunters tracked Galidrael down and performed combat with him. Galidrael managed to defeat a couple of them, but was eventually overwhelmed. However, the demon hunters were unable to kill Galidrael for a reason unknown to them. The pact between Galidrael and Xezmon enabled him new life upon death at the cost of 1 soul he has collected. Believing Galidrael couldn’t be killed, the demon hunters banished him to permanently reside within a book and kept it safe within a vault of rare artifacts. After the ''Dark Age'' began, the library vault Galidrael resided in was completely destroyed by ''Elder Dragon Tharos'' and he was recovered by scholars who scavenged the remains. The scholars took their finds back to their small village, but Galidrael hid his true self from them until he could find a person able to unbanish him. Within years, ''Gormastyl'' discovered his book and performed a ritual spell that forced Galidrael out. Galidrael granted Gormastyl a small amount of demonic power in exchange for his soul and kept the book to himself. Eventually Gormastyl used his newfound power to burn his village down and impressed Galidrael who eventually requested Gormastyl keep him around in his travels. Galidrael secretly plots to shed himself of the book and uses Gormastyl to collect the souls for his pact in the meantime. Galidrael has bestowed a greater amount of his power he refers to as ''Galidrael’s Well of Power'' to Gormastyl to help him collect more souls. Over time, Gormastyl has showed interest in freeing Galidrael from his banishment. Gormastyl never managed to free Galidrael from his banishment which after he died, possession of Galidrael’s book was transferred to ''Ser Ravyn''. Galidrael hasn’t made an appearance since Ravyn obtained him as Ravyn intended to destroy the book since he knows evil lurks within it, but later gave the book to ''Barl'' while in ''Calnlian'' after informing him of Gormastyl’s death. Xezmon caught wind of Galidrael's location in Calnlian and before Barl could smite him, Xezmon rescued Galidrael to return to servitude. Category:NPC